This invention relates to an apparatus for supporting and aligning splicing tape on a splicing tape applicator wheel. The applicator wheel of the type disclosed in this application is used to apply splicing tape to two adjacent tape ends. The invention has application in processing audio or video tape, as well as photographic film and other similar products. As described below, the splicing tape is applied by an applicator wheel which reciprocates into and out of contact with the tapes to be spliced. Means selectively rotate the applicator wheel so that a new segment of splicing tape is available during each reciprocation.
The particular disclosure of this application is to a splicing apparatus mounted on a high-speed audio cassette winder. A standard audio cassette comprises a plastic shell within which is mounted two rotatable spools. When purchased by the user, the cassette generally has a leader attached to each spool and a length of either blank or pre-recorded magnetic tape with its two ends attached to the respective lengths of leader. The most common way of winding the blank or pre-recorded tape into the cassette is to begin with a cassette consisting of a shell with two spools and a short length of leader tape--one end connected to one spool and the other end connected to the other spool. The cassette is fed into an automatic, high-speed tape winder which extracts the leader tape from the tape opening in the bottom of the shell and cuts the leader into two separate lengths, one attached to each of the spools. The tape to be wound into the cassette is then spliced to one of the leaders. The spool to which that leader is attached is then rotated at high speed, thereby winding a pre-determined length of tape onto the spool. The recording tape is then cut and the tail of the tape just wound onto the spool is spliced to the length of the leader on the other spool. Slack in the tape is taken up and the cassette is then ejected. Another empty cassette takes its place and the same process is repeated.
As the winding speed of automatic cassette winders is increased, more and more stress is placed on the splice between the leader and recording tape. Consequently, each splice must be made quickly, accurately and in such a way as to ensure maximum possible contact between the splicing tape and the magnet tape and leader being spliced.
Specifically, the splice is made by butting one end of the magnetic tape to a piece of leader and applying a piece of adhesive splicing tape across the butted ends. In order for the splice to hold during subsequent winding and rewinding, substantially the entire adhesive surface of the splicing tape must be in intimate contact with either the magnetic tape or leader. Preferably, the splice should be made with the butted ends in the center of the splicing tape so that both the magnetic tape and leader are held by equal amounts of adhesive. The splicing tape is approximately the same width as the recording tape and leader. Therefore, it should be applied in parallel and lateral alignment with the two tape ends.
The conventional splicing operation involves feeding a continuous length of adhesive splicing tape from a roll onto a surface which reciprocates back and forth between a splicing tape receiving position and a splicing tape applying position in contact with the recording tape and leader. Usually, the surface of the splicing tape applicator is approximately the same width as the splicing tape and the recording tape and leader. Therefore, the splicing tape must be very accurately aligned on the applicator before application of the splice in order to assure that the splicing tape is placed in the proper position across the butted ends of the magnetic tape and leader in lateral and longitudinal alignment. Should the splicing tape not be correctly positioned on the applicator surface, the tape may be skewed or laterally offset from the surface of the magnetic tape and leader. This creates a weak splice since some of the adhesive is not holding the spliced tapes together. In addition, it creates a projection beyond the tape winding path which can snag on machine parts or in the cassette itself, causing a break in the splice or excessive drag during operation of the cassette.
This problem is particularly apparent in applicators wherein the splicing tape is held on the applicator surface by means of suction. A misalignment in the splicing tape supply relative to the applicator surface or misalignment caused by the action of cutter blades on the splicing tape cannot be corrected by suction. Should the misalignment between the splicing tape and the applicator surface be sufficiently severe, one or more suction ports may be exposed. The dynamic air pressure through the suction ports may deform the splicing tape, resulting in an even more serious misalignment of the splice.